Determine the efficacy of hydroxychloroquine in the treatment of juvenile rheumatoid arthritis (JRA) compared to placebo during a one-year period. Determine the efficacy of D-penicillamine in the treatment of juvenile rheumatoid arthritis (JRA) compared to placebo during a one-year period. Determine the incidence of extra-therapeutic hazards of both hydroxycholoroquine and D-penicillamine during and after the course of treatment, including, at a minimum, ophthalmologic, renal, and hematologic toxicities peculiar to these two drugs.